


人生何处不相逢&飞

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: only存一下旧文。银桂的两个小短打。分别是伪原作后期背景和花魁桂au。
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 6





	1. 人生何处不相逢

如果我现在开始说起在那天晚上假发是怎么从我的窗户翻身而入，在黑暗里一脚踩到我的肚子上的话，是不是显得太突兀而俗套了。我现在蹲在战壕里，偶尔会想起来那时候的事，不真实得仿佛隔了有几世纪之久。

而现在的状况是，我留在这片因战争而满目疮痍的土地上，而他去了宇宙里——想也不用想他那副实现了自己多年以来宇宙船长的梦想的嘴脸是怎样一副模样。我们之间隔着大气层，还有一片隔绝了一切电子信号的纳米雾气，自几月前的的几条及其简短的表示谈判顺利的消息外，我再也没有收到从他那里发来的任何信息。已经过去了这么一段时间，宇宙里的境况肯定也大不相同了。要是说我在想念那个家伙的话实在是肉麻得能让人吐出来，不过新八唧在某次休息时说了：

“你是在担心桂先生吧。”

虽然我中气十足地否定了，但我想事实是，说不定，有那么一点点，啊，只有一点点。完全合理，关心同伴是一个有担当的男人应当有的情绪，没错，正常得不得了——但意识到这一点总是让我觉得五雷轰顶。要是说好人不长命傻逼遗千年，那假发肯定是笑到最后的那一个，关爱这种词放到他身上就像是善待哥斯拉一样不现实。

歌舞伎町活下来的人们清理了瓦砾，挖出沟壕作掩体，以防备随时可能开始的炮击。短暂的歇息时间里，我浑身新的旧的伤口都在痛，而这肯定让我看起来充满了戾气，周围几尺内生人都不大敢靠近。

在这时我忽然很想喝酒。居酒屋已经被炸毁了，虽然没炸毁也不可能开业，但我实在心疼那几十坛子好酒。我们还在攘夷战争里的时候，刚打完仗从死人堆里爬出来，绷带里的伤口还在隐隐作痛，就拉帮结派地跑去喝酒。很多时候荒山野岭的，好酒是没有的了，但只要是带酒精的液体，几海碗一灌下去，无论是伤口的疼痛酒的涩味还是脑袋被打开花的战友或者昨天今天明天七荤八素的什么也不知道了——在战争中，一开始意气风发满脑子雄图大志的人，堕落到每夜靠酒精和女人麻醉自己度过的人并不在少数。

在我们几个里面，假发是醉得最少的。他的理由是：将领必须时刻保持清醒——有一次他说这话时我正喝得半醉，气头一上来，便把我小时候说过的话一字不漏地给他重复了一遍。说完之后我大概就一头栽到桌子底下去了，但第二天醒来的时候我是在自己的帐篷里。我爬起来掀开帘子，一眼就看见假发在帐篷外守着——他穿着一件皂色的单衣，头发散着，手里还拿着高杉给他的养乐多，听见响声便转过来看我——那时候天像鸭蛋清一般透明，特别特别亮，假发身后有一根旗杆，上面飘着一张画得乱七八糟的旗，有桂家的菊纹，坂本家的八角桔梗，还有画得特别丑的鸭子和高达和养乐多和龙O等等。我能记得所有的这些，唯独想不起来他那张脸，我只能记得我看了他一眼，然后一种强烈而炽热的痛觉一下灼伤了我的眼脸和胸膛。我一跤倒回了帐篷里，脸砸在垫子上，黑暗里静寂无声，光照不到的地方有疯狂的情绪在肆意滋长。

我听见远处传来隐约的轰鸣声，新一轮的炮击已经开始了。在第一颗炮弹落下之前，我想起前几天我坐在万事屋破破烂烂落满灰尘的主厅里，注意到有很小的一茎牵牛花从窗棂的裂缝里爬了进来。我们在宇宙里真是待得太久了，以至于都快忘了地球上已经悄然而至的春天。这是一个没有花粉症的春天，江户城的空气里漂浮的只有硝尘，混着冷冽的空气灌进鼻腔里，呛得人咳嗽。

假发那天从我的窗口翻进来，并不是因为被追杀。他踩到我身上的那脚实在是生命中不能承受之重，让我差点喷出一口血。而他被绊了一下，摇晃了几秒，忽然大头朝下倒了下去，在木地板上发出一声巨响，简直让我以为下一刻登势婆婆的怒吼就会把地板掀起来。我甚至跳起来一把抱住了他，以防他又搞出什么奇怪声响。这时候我才发现他的身子软得不象话，就跟受了什么重伤似的——但空气里没有血味。我把他的身子翻过来，一下搞清楚了问题所在——他身上散发着清晰可闻的酒气，甚至让我一瞬间产生了眼前这个到底是不是假发的念头。

他醉了，醉得很厉害。

我要说，他现在简直醉得跟个沙袋似的，完全没有从窗口跳下来那一刻的轻捷。他身上没有带刀，我至今都没法理解他到底是怎么在把自己喝成一团烂泥之后毫发无损地从屋顶上一路走到万事屋来的。我总不能让他睡在地板上，那样他会以他的超现实睡姿闹得我彻夜失眠，于是我在房间另一边铺好了另一张床铺，费尽力气把这尊大神挪了上去。

要移动一个毫无知觉的人并不容易，我抑制住了往他头上敲下去的冲动，专心跟他姿势奇怪的手脚作斗争，同时恨恨地想明天等他醒了要怎么好好揍他一顿。不管怎样，他现在这幅模样实在是毫无防备得让人吃惊，要是这德行被垂涎他项上人头的人看见了——靠，我立即意识这家伙完全就是一大堆行走的赏金，要是把他交给那堆条子，恐怕能换十年份的草莓牛奶。我简直要为我的想法笑出来。我把他的手塞进被子里，用指节轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋，想象那是一个瓜。

他忽然哼哼了一声。然后我听见他说：“银时。”

我差点没从地板上蹦起来，满脑都是难不成又被这家伙涮了一回——但下一刻我就知道自己多虑了。

他接着说：“高杉。”

“久坂，吉田，入江，寺岛。”他顿了一顿。“有吉，前原。”

接下来的话渐渐低下去，以至不可闻。我想我肯定是被这个笨蛋传染了，才会忽然感到一种巨大的情绪梗在喉头，进也不是出也不是。这些名字里的其中一些实在太过熟悉又生疏了，我从未想过还能在哪里再听到它们。

低语变为一连串咕哝，而后是短暂的沉默。我伸出手来碰了碰他的额头，温度勉强正常。这时候我听见他的嘴唇动了动，缓缓吐出几个词。虽然听得不甚清晰，但我仍然有了一种不好的预感。我把手抬起来，看见他微微张开了嘴，吸了一口气。

“我们来攘夷吧———！！”

我一个爆栗敲了下去。

假发小太郎睁开眼睛的时候，估计第一眼看见的是我坐在他身上，恶狠狠地揪着他的领子。他微微活动了一下颈椎，眯起了还有些迷蒙的眼睛，用一种极其无辜的声线开口道。

“你终于对你的好战友下手了，真是堕落啊，银时。”

“谁是你的战友啊！！”我实在受不了了。我再也不对从这个家伙的嘴里冒出来的东西抱有任何的期望了。我松开他的领子，跨坐到一边，中途还不忘踹他一脚。

“半夜三更私闯民宅就算了，霸占我房间位置还不说一声谢谢大爷大爷万岁，我下一秒就把你扭送到警察局去哦？！”

“啊......是吗。”出乎我意料的是他略微皱起了眉头，声音有些迷茫。“我自己跑到你这里来了吗。”

看着他这副表情我一口气憋也不是吐也不是。“......你看看你把自己搞成什么样了——”

“啊。”他忽然仿佛记起了什么，头痛般扶住了脑袋。“对了.......”他喃喃说。“久坂死了。还有吉田。“

我忽然觉得说不出话来。“你们攘夷的事，已经和我没关系了。” 半晌，我涩涩地说。

“我们的事与任何人都有关系，跟你关系大了——银时——”他看起来是真的生气了，他伸出手来想揪我的衣领，但没揪到。他无力地跌回枕头上，用手撑住额头，脸上露出一个明显偏头疼的表情，又迅速消失了。

“我不知道。”他在枕头上自言自语般低声道，眼神有些涣散。“以前喝这种量我是不应该醉的。”

“我想你差点死了。”我有些没好气地说，把被他弄乱的被子盖好。“一个攘夷党首做到你这份上也真够丢份的。”

“我跟你不一样，银时——”他忽然提高了音量。我感到一股力量揪住了我的领子。“我跟你不一样。我不能甘心。”他用他聚焦不完全的眼睛盯着我，带有愤怒地轻轻咬着牙。“我不能甘心。”他重复道。

声音低下去了，但他仍旧固执地睁着眼睛，直到——直到他那张一直写着迷茫和大脑当机的脸上，忽然露出了一个清晰的，悲伤的，恶狠狠的，咬牙切齿的表情。他放开了我。

我没有放开他。我一把抓住了他的手腕，另一只手捂住了他的眼睛。在他反应过来之前，我吻住了他轻微颤抖的嘴唇。

在把他压在榻榻米上之前，我脑子里响起了他刚醒来时对我说的那句话。

“你终于对你的好战友下手了，真是堕落啊，银时。”

没错，终于。我早该这么干了。从很久之前。

至于堕落——

谁知道呢。

我听见不远处传来的，夹杂着异星语言的吼叫声。战地上一片寂静。前所未有的强度的一轮炮击停止后，周围事物都与之前大相径庭了。我为万事屋墙边的那株牵牛花祈祷了大约一秒，握紧了手里的刀。

假发是个基本没有童年的家伙。所以他一生都保持着某种孩子般的天真。这是好事——也是坏事——

我冲了出去。硝烟在眼前消散，露出了一片——夹杂着不明的怒吼与奇怪肢体的生物群。不属于地球的家伙。我没有废话，干脆地把手里的刀扎进了其中一只的腹部，回脚把另外一只踹出去，狠狠地把刀刃朝脖子斩落，飞溅出青紫色的不明液体。周围这一圈解决后，前面还有更多。五个？十个？一百个？我冲了出去，刀卷刃了，我随手捡起一把制式奇怪的武器，向后贯穿了一只的喉咙。在我这么干的时候，一颗子弹擦过了我的肩膀。

在我在这条街道上向前奔跑的时候，假发就在我头上几千公里的深空中，他也许在率领着一整个舰队冲锋，也许在谈判桌上装疯卖傻，甚至对着成分奇怪的听众发表他慷慨激昂的演说——或者，他是不是也在想起我，就像我想起他一样——是了，只有在这种时候，我才会承认，我确实是在想念他——

身后响起了杂沓的脚步声。一开始还很稀落，然后逐渐壮大起来，坚定起来，直到变得浩大无匹，熟悉的的呼喊和语言在这条街上回荡，有如行进曲。我把手里的刀从开枪的那家伙的尸体上拔出来，这个动作溅起了小小的一朵血花。

假发总能找到我。那天醉得一塌糊涂的他站在屋脊上，夜风吹模糊了眼睛，满城灯火摇曳成一片朦胧。他仰头站着，什么也没想，就那么轻轻地往某个方向踩出一小步——宛如被一阵风吹着，他踩对了所有的瓦片，跃过所有的小巷，避过每一波巡逻，然后在最对的时间和地点，从我的窗口滚进来，准确地摔在我的身上。既然这样，几千公里的距离又算得上什么。

跑过这一段路，等在尽头的，会是那家伙吗——

人生何处不相逢。


	2. 飞

坂田银时说，高杉叫我来找吉原花魁交换情报，我本来是拒绝的，因为我觉得他肯定在诓我，花魁怎么可能是他小学同学，他肯定等着我被当成骚扰犯剥得剩下兜裆布从吉原门口被扔出来呢。

花魁眼没看他，对着镜子一面描口红一面说：那你现在信了吗？

坂田银时嘀咕道，可是你明明是个男的啊。我靠，高杉那小子之前来吉原找的就是你吗？怪不得他对女人这么冷淡，原来他口味这么变态的吗？不妙，银桑的心灵受到了一百点伤害。

花魁涂完了口红，拿折扇往白夜叉那一指，发出哒地清脆一声。“你才是脑子变态了吧。别想多了，我跟高杉就是同学，他来找的是紫太夫，紫太夫暗中支持攘夷，用身份掩护我们交换情报……懂吗？我是个冒名顶替者。我真名是桂。桂小太郎。”

“哦。”刚接受了高杉是个性变态这个事实并为此暗中窃喜的坂田银时这会倒有点儿失望了。二十啷当岁小青年心思比较跳，他哦完，很快又来了劲，伸手去扯桂的头发。“那这个也是假发吗？”

“不是假发是桂！”桂拍掉他的手。这下可不好，接下来的好几十年他可都得重复这句话啦。

坂田银时来的路上出了点岔子，好些人追在他身后跑，追兵不是长得像地球人的天人就是长得也像天人的天人，一边追还一边放梭子。就算是白夜叉，也是相当费力才把他们拉下，这还多亏了一个套着企鹅装但怎么看怎么像大叔的奇怪生物帮忙。假花魁——桂说那是他的宠物，说完又马上很大声地说：“不要往变态的地方想！我没有那种性癖！我喜欢的是NTR！！”

为了躲避天人的耳目被困在吉原的这些日子白夜叉都快对这个人吐槽不能了。“是谁比较变态啊！”他嚷道。但过了一会他就觉得微妙，被一个男人当变态提防好像还是头一回，这事怎么想怎么有点儿怪——不过话说回来，桂这人好像也不能归到一般的男人范畴上去——这话也有点儿怪。可他要是不开口说话，坐着不走动，白夜叉第一眼也很难认得出他是假扮的来。紫太夫一直没回来，桂扮着花魁一连就是一个月，踩恨天高走花魁步已经走得不亚于任何女人。吉原夜晚很长，有人说这里没有白天，有人说这里没有黑夜，其实白天黑夜都没有，白天是假白天，黑夜是假黑夜，包括生活也是假的，烟视媚行后面是破洞袜子烂木靴。吉原人手缺，桂游街的时候银时也混在里面帮忙，带着个假发套在前面举旗旛，有人敲打乐器，在撒纸钱，一路的红纸灯笼，那可真是纸醉金迷啊！这让人陷进去的繁华既是假象，桂这个花魁也是假扮的，这时候倒显得比什么都真。坂田银时想。是什么缘故？

桂不行街不坐栏的时候也去帮女人们的忙，解了头发照穿着女装跟人说笑，他到底比较严肃，就老被女人们打趣，有好几次真显出窘态来。日子还平静，但坂田银时老有种不好的预感，觉得这样下去会出岔子。果然出了。

没事的时候，桂扮作游女带他去熟悉吉原的大街小巷。他做暗线做得无比认真，光是手画的地图就有好几十张，桂摁着他的头叫他记，样子无比严厉，宛若不动明神，搞得他半夜惊醒，梦回当年松阳教他认字拿竹杖打他头，样子是笑眯眯，精髓倒差不多。

“喂。”有一次跟桂串巷子的时候他有点忍不住，虽然他觉得开口问这个问题格局很低。“你到底知不知道我是谁？”

“白夜叉，坂田银时。名人。”桂倒是答得神速。“你在打仗的时候很厉害啊，高杉告诉我了。就是太嚣张了，在人堆里穿身白，害怕敌人打不准似的，能活下来运气真是好。”

“我靠！”坂田银时当场就炸了。“那个穿洋装骑马打仗的矮子还嫌我太嚣张？？”

“高杉的心思很单纯的。”桂用种老母亲的语气说，银时都快被里面的温柔恶心到了。“好好对他，不要老挑事打架。”

“他到底跟你说了点啥！？”

桂刚要开始说话，忽然眼神一凛，把他往一边一推，坂田银时下意识往后望，看见身后的废楼起了火，炸了一个洞。——这不是熟人们吗！长得像地球人的天人和长得像天人的天人们，许久不见还挺怀念的！白夜叉摸向腰间摸了个空，却看见桂把一个球状炸弹扔了过去——天知道他从哪掏出来的，爆炸的风吹得他衣袖烈烈乱舞，他在从腰里抽出了把跟振袖一点不配的尺长武士刀，就朝对面冲过去。他显得兴奋极了。

“银时！”他喊道，爆炸好大声，快把他的声音盖过了。“你走吧！我在这儿没有问题！”

“你要干什么？！”银时给吓了一大跳。“自杀吗？殉情吗？”

“别想太多！”他生气地嚷道。“我不会有事，你以后还可以回来找我……走吧！”

“你的木屐会打滑的！”银时正喊，看见他摘下斤重木屐朝对面砸了过去，手法很准。

“坂田银时，白夜叉……”他回头看银时，忽然笑起来。“是，我有听高杉说过你，听很多人说过你……你很好。你该活下去，给国家，给吉原这里都带来光明……所以飞吧！”

“飞吧！白夜叉！”他振了一下刀上面的血。大笑起来。“飞吧！飞吧！飞吧！”

于是白夜叉平生第一次飞了，好像一个被踹出去的皮球。他飞的过程中，还听见桂的笑声，过了很久都好像还看见他头上簪着挂花钗子，振袖乱舞，握着血淋淋的刀边砍人边朝他笑的场景。他越想越惊悚，越想越得出一个结论来：

——我性变态了！


End file.
